


【fate】【周迦】春之练习曲6

by lindomaru



Category: junakaru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fate】【周迦】春之练习曲6

[6].  
迦尔纳为这种状况感到讶异，他还从未有过向重要的友人隐瞒什么的冲动，明明并不感到与人肌肤相亲就是羞耻，将开口却像被某种莫名其妙的力量攫住舌头似的，“我真的因为一晚就变了吗？”心中迷惑不已。  
而这个周一，是最后一个周一了。五日后见习活动宣告结束，所有的师大学生都将离开，阿周那自是没有忘记这点，第一节课的课间还给迦尔纳消息，在迦尔纳刚向学生们介绍完本周内的重大事项，还未完全离去，站在门边，环视着全班，但也不会再有什么要紧事儿的几秒间。阿周那的短信上写着：我们交往吧，迦尔纳。没有“老师”了，阿周那要改变称谓，自打去了迦尔纳家中，口头承诺了迦尔纳后，阿周那已下定决心不再称呼他为老师，恋人之间对等十分重要。阿周那本有些恶作剧意味，若迦尔纳与他同样年纪定会当场面红耳赤，但此刻，笃信信息反正不会被在场诸君读到的成年人，迦尔纳报以坦荡微笑，反倒是学生们诧异起来，“怎么回事……？呀……”他们叹着，迦尔纳将手机塞进上衣口袋装作无事离去。  
回到职员室迦尔纳才回复：“我们不是已经在交往了吗？”迦尔纳自是与阿周那一样高兴，以至于忘了阿周那现在是上课时间，他实在是毫无经验，而阿周那以为他这般年纪的人多少已有些惊讶，这种偏差是致命的。彼时阿周那坐在教室里望着大腿上萤萤发亮的一片屏幕上的字简直要流泪了，弄得他须要花了很多不必要的力气来在众目睽睽之下强作镇定。

“啊——终于结束了。”  
随着交换活动临近尾声，各种事务均在变少，终于能够在午饭以外的时间在职员室再次碰上伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白总是滔滔不绝地以交换情报为由说八卦，在倾诉了自己做社团指导的种种见闻后，追问迦尔纳有没有遇到什么“特别的事”。  
“大家都很好，很温柔，对我这样的人也能够报以宽容。”这已是经过一番思考后诚恳的答复，若不是与迦尔纳相熟听起来像是敷衍。  
“啊，就知道会是这样……我也一直拿迦尔纳先生没办法呢，对了！——那个、那个学生会长，”伊丽莎白记起两周之前的阿周那，比划着，“他后来找迦尔纳先生麻烦了吗？”  
“没有，会长并不像你们所言，他是个好孩子。”迦尔纳为阿周那辩解，“好孩子”这形容也真是够呛，未意识到自己正“为阿周那辩解”，倒是后知后觉地想起这点来，似乎伊丽莎白和教导主任都对阿周那有些误解，先前无法告诉她定是由于内心深处记取着这点的缘故，边想道，日后友人们自会确信阿周那是好孩子，到时自然真相大白。  
“你真的变了。”伊丽莎白由衷感叹。同样的话，一日之内迦尔纳竟听了两遍。  
“学生会长是千真万确的好孩子，请务必相信他，”突然换上认真语气的迦尔纳使伊丽莎白被吓了一跳，“这个年纪的男孩很喜欢看那种有战争、敌对要素的动画，有时会模仿里面的言行，在不知情的人看来他就变得奇怪了吧……”  
伊丽莎白一时不知该如何回答。“唔……”  
“我也曾是学生会长，大概也有这种觉得自己很了不起的时期吧。”  
“不是啦……迦尔纳先生你……太确定啦！我会以为你们一起观看过‘那种动画’才会这样说喔？”

阿周那提出还要参加紧接着的全国比赛的缘故，放学后部活时间迦尔纳还是会陪同他练习。“你的职责以及履行完毕了！”听说这可怜的友人仍要指导“难以应付的”学生会长后伊丽莎白抗议道，不过反正一切也快要结束了，她的抗议仅停留在口头上。她知道迦尔纳天性如此，定会负责到底。

因社团内再无参加全国比赛的学生，其他的部员均进入空窗期索性休息，社团成了阿周那的一人道场，还有指导他的迦尔纳。全然没有旁人，故阿周那充分地流露本性：独处时他对迦尔纳本身的兴致要超过他教给自己的弓道。“没有人在看的，迦尔纳老师……迦尔纳。” 在所有社团均结束了活动，从窗户望出去一片漆黑之后开始引诱迦尔纳，阿周那已经打开了迦尔纳的门扉，再次亲近他并不难，在迦尔纳站立得较近时他抓住迦尔纳的手腕，“您靠得更近些也没关系。”箭羽还捏在阿周那手中。“会被别人看见。”迦尔纳拒绝着，他察觉到阿周那臂力很大，要大过自己，如若能好好开发，将会是他弓道中的优势，可他将之浪掷在自己身上。“不会哦，现在学校里已经没有人了。”  
阿周那抓得越来越紧，将迦尔纳拽到自己身边，微蓝的日光灯照耀在他们头顶，窗外寂静无声，亦已漆黑一片。阿周那抽出手，扳过迦尔纳的面孔，使他目视自己。“背对着窗外吧，这样即使还有人经过，也不会瞧见什么，您是在指导我，……”他的声音越来越低，连呼吸都变得轻慢，炽热而轻薄地吹在迦尔纳脸上，使迦尔纳听出他在求取，但迦尔纳却不知该怎样应对——他仅知道自己在此唯一的友人伊丽莎白对此也是一无所知的，完全得不到经验，只会一味顺应阿周那的诱导。阿周那手指抚摸着迦尔纳的下巴和下唇，隔着护具手套粗糙的质感弄得迦尔纳颇觉得痒。“您指点一下姿势，有些身体的触碰本是正常的，不是吗？”说着牵起迦尔纳的手使其搭上自己的腰，仿佛真的在纠正姿势那般，因此顺势松开了一向捏在手中的箭羽，掉在木质地板上发出“咚”地声响。阿周那亲吻起迦尔纳来，迦尔纳由他亲吻，四肢维持着阿周那摆弄出的动作，并不知此时应将阿周那抱得更紧。  
阿周那愈发挑逗，迦尔纳则愈发后退，舌头和身体均是如此，可他退无可退。阿周那紧紧地揽住他的腰肢，才发现这个穿着便服仿佛一个外来者站在道场里的见习教师早已周身发软，被自己抱住方才有余力推开自己，分开时的四片嘴唇牵出丝线，迦尔纳喘着气，“不、不要在这里。”步履不稳地远离了阿周那走到一旁观众席坐下。  
随后的练习时间里一直这么远远地坐着。阿周那见他的反应，知迦尔纳从未打开过的身体十分敏锐。今晚的战绩反倒不佳，连续几发都用力过猛被弹向一旁。  
待练习结束，如此胡乱的练习究竟能有多少效果只有阿周那自己知道，阿周那还未能把雀跃的荷尔蒙从体力消耗中发泄掉，搂住迦尔纳，用一种白天从未有过的亲昵姿态走出道场——若不是迦尔纳坚持推开他的话他可能要将其横着抱出去。阿周那把迦尔纳抱上他自己的脚踏车，骑着一同去自己住处，阿周那还不大会骑脚踏车，一路上歪歪扭扭。

已不是初来乍到的客人，在临时学生家里迦尔纳仍有些拘束，陌生的欲情正在体内烧灼，他已见识过，意识到此时这躯体很容易被阿周那就掌控，但仅有一次又怎会熟练？迦尔纳立在阿周那客厅内，当他走动时膝盖有些细微颤抖，本人并未察觉到。他问阿周那是否可以先洗澡？好让自己冷静下来。  
“当然可以……啊，不过，我们一起洗吧。”  
“诶？”迦尔纳纯洁到贫瘠，他的观念中洗澡时绝对私人的时光，故颇感意外，不过言语间的功夫他便明白并默许了。面颊变得更加绯红。

如此年轻的命运宠儿阿周那，对喜爱之物还不知餍足。他那个巨大的浴缸并排躺下二人也绝无问题。即使是目之所见，迦尔纳对新生事物亦无法立刻接受，保持着在他那个窄小浴室里沐浴的抱膝姿态，向着阿周那的一侧无防备地完全展开，阿周那可以在热流蒸汽的环抱下圈紧迦尔纳，进入他的那部分肢体感到他在自己的触碰中颤抖。迦尔纳连肩膀都绯红了，水汽氤氲地呼吸，令阿周那不禁咬他那熟透浆果似的耳垂，一面将身体入侵得更深。  
浴室内水蒸气教人呼吸不畅，在头晕目眩中，迦尔纳被浴缸内的浪潮推上巅峰，又意乱神迷，又稍有不快，那不经修剪显得很尖锐的指甲在试图抓住浴缸边沿，与上次抓挠阿周那的背同样。  
阿周那忘乎所以，只记得不停地亲吻迦尔纳，“迦尔纳、迦尔纳……”并在间隙喊着他的名字，还射在他体内，全然没顾得上迦尔纳也是迷迷糊糊，又被他弄得很困倦，“……我要为迦尔纳赢得全国大赛，在领奖时告诉全国你的名字——”迦尔纳回头看着阿周那，眼睛里有一点诧异，睫毛上沾满细小泪珠，眼角也红红的，他伸出濡湿的食指盖住阿周那的嘴唇，看得出被需索整晚已不太有力气，那触碰炽热，却轻轻的，“不，我赢得过全国大赛，我没有遗憾了。请为你自己赢得吧。”  
“……”阿周那回到现实，迦尔纳似乎又要睡着了，湿漉漉的头发靠在他肩膀上。迦尔纳不太懂得维持气氛，自己满心无谓的温柔，他却总有些轻率，或许正因如此，他这过人的美貌、谦恭平和的性情才能终归自己。  
“但我会去看你的比赛的。”  
阿周那无法确信迦尔纳出于理性这么说，低头见他正注视自己的眼睛，心中便不免忧虑，亲吻了迦尔纳潮湿的睫毛，“不用勉强，那些和您对决过的人们还没有退役呢，有的正如日中天，如果为此使您的自尊受到伤害的话……”  
“怎会呢？谁能伤害我？”迦尔纳反问，眼睛里平和又兴味盎然，“我们是恋人了，这是恋人间应该做的。”  
阿周那一时间无言以对，感触颇深，喉咙却向被什么扼住似的，吐不出一个字，手覆盖住落在他胸口的迦尔纳的手，——变成紧紧抓住，“对，您说得没错。”  
轮到阿周那面红耳赤了。  
—未完待续—


End file.
